


【超蝙】成人礼

by antares_b



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, M/M, Mermaid Bruce, SuperBat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: 是蠢萌克苏鲁超×甜甜蜜蜜人鱼布鲁西
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	【超蝙】成人礼

布鲁西是一条非常漂亮的人鱼，蓝宝石般华美的尾鳞是幽暗的哥谭海唯一能令人眼前一亮的色彩。

今天晚上，哥谭海就要迎来人鱼王子布鲁西的成人礼啦。

人鱼们会在一百五十岁的生日夜晚浮上海面，享受一整晚的月光浴，这就算成人礼了。举行过成人礼后，年轻的人鱼才可以离开家乡畅游四海，甚至分化出双腿上岸游玩。

布鲁西将老管家虎鲸阿福不放心的叮嘱扔在身后，迫不及待地摆动鱼尾冲向海面。他等这一天已经等了一百多年了。可怜的布鲁西，哥谭海除了他只有一条被化学污染变异的丑得要命的小丑鱼；漂亮的布鲁西早就要下定决心要找一条和他一样美的同类，在海神的见证下缔结契约，然后生一窝蛋，孵出同样漂亮可爱的小人鱼。

布鲁西斜躺在一块平坦的礁石上，快乐地在想象中描摹未来伴侣的轮廓。她要有同他一样乌黑顺滑的头发；她的双眼应当是天空般纯净的蓝色；她的尾鳞最好金光灿灿，能闪瞎那些总喜欢说三道四的鱼的眼睛。

后半夜的月光愈发澄澈了，映得布鲁西浸在水中的半截鱼尾闪闪发光。布鲁西兴奋得睡不着，杂七杂八地乱想着。他没有注意到一大片阴影正无声地爬上礁石。

一根光滑、湿漉漉又柔韧的东西突兀地缠上布鲁西赤裸的腰身，把他拽回海里。布鲁西吓得尖叫一声，摆着强健的鱼尾拼命挣扎，弄得水花四溅。他想用手把禁锢住自己的东西掰开，却被触手上密集的吸盘恶心得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

可怜的布鲁西最后发出一声惊恐至极的哭叫，便晕了过去。

触手的主人——克拉克无措地用触手把人鱼托起来，以免他沉入海底。克拉克是古老海怪克苏鲁最后的后裔，但他被一对海豚夫妇养大，是一只善良友好的年轻海怪。

他在大都海定居，伪装成普通章鱼，热心地帮助每一条需要帮助的鱼。克拉克对隔壁的哥谭海好奇已久，好不容易有时间过来看看，就发现眼前的人鱼搁浅在礁石上，急急忙忙地想把鱼救下来，却被拍了一脸水花。

克拉克从没见过人鱼，他不知道人鱼在岸上是可以呼吸的。

他明明是想要帮他呀。克拉克委屈地想着，凑近布鲁西，人鱼英俊的面容在月光下一览无遗，眉眼如画。克拉克看呆了，反应过来后“轰”地一下脸红到脖颈。

克拉克心虚地四周打量了一圈，见没有别鱼，忙用两根触手捂住脸，卷起布鲁西向自己的巢穴游去。

布鲁西从朦胧中挣扎着醒来，映入眼帘的是一张大理石雕塑般俊朗的脸。布鲁西迷迷糊糊地望着克拉克，不知不觉抚上他山峦般隆起的胸肌：“嗨，美人儿，可以和我生蛋吗？”

克拉克只觉得脑子一下子炸开了，他猛地扑倒了撩人的人鱼。布鲁西这才清醒过来，看到他下身恐怖粗长的猩红色触手，又是一声尖叫，瑟缩着哀哀求饶：“不，不要，放过我吧……”

可是年轻的克苏鲁已经被情欲冲昏了头脑，红着眼不管不顾地抬起布鲁西的尾巴，触须尖端摸索到了紧合的生殖腔。他焦躁地抠弄着，那窄小粉嫩的入口却无论如何也不肯打开。克拉克急得团团转。

看到克拉克憋得满脸通红又无措生涩的样子，布鲁西竟然有些忍俊不禁，便没那么怕他了。人鱼一放松下来，克拉克立刻找到了可乘之机，一条细小的触须本能地分泌出黏液，挤进了窄小的生殖腔。

第一次被入侵，布鲁西感觉说不上来的奇怪，但年轻的海怪丰神俊朗又淳朴可爱，引得布鲁西觉得似乎和他生蛋也是个很不错的选择。

天真的人鱼放松了警惕，没有发现那黏液是多么邪恶的东西。一层羞色爬上了布鲁西的颧骨，他的生殖腔开始自行分泌爱液。这小小的器官实在是太敏感了，禁不住触手的反复抽弄，更何况克拉克的触须上还布满了吸盘。布鲁西很快就因为一阵接一阵的快感抽泣出声。

克拉克吻去卷入情欲浪潮的人鱼脸上的泪水，飞快地抽出触手，毫不停顿地挺入自己的性器。

“啊……”布鲁西惊叫出声。克苏鲁的阴茎又粗又长，冰凉无比，在火热的软肉中不断顶弄。

“太深了……呜……嗯嗯啊！”人鱼拼命推拒着克苏鲁壮硕的胸膛，一个劲儿哭着摇头。克拉克对他的哭叫充耳不闻，红着眼牢牢按住布鲁西的腰，用力抽插。布鲁西很快就软了下去，被操熟了，操化了，操成了一滩甜蜜的春水。

粗壮的阴茎不顾媚肉的挽留，一心往最深处挺进，径直敲开了人鱼的子宫。

“别——”布鲁西倒抽了一口冷气，疯狂地摆动鱼尾想逃走，泪水和唾液一齐融入周边的海水。克拉克则毫不理会人鱼的挣扎与哭求，撞击一下比一下更有力，仿佛把布鲁西所有的力气都从那个小口撞了出来。

布鲁西现在能做的只有呻吟了，人鱼的声音甜美而魅惑，简直能让最无私的天神堕入情爱地狱。

克拉克猛地插入布鲁西的子宫，人鱼痛得一口咬住他的肩膀，尖厉的爪在背上的肌肉划拉出数道血痕。

布鲁西只感到一股滚烫的液体尽数灌入他的子宫，接着便因巨大的刺激两眼一翻，又晕了过去。

克拉克恢复了理智，把人鱼抱在怀里，小心地抚摸他的肚皮，露出一个心满意足的傻笑。  
END


End file.
